Speckles
by zmzebra
Summary: A story of a silly filly who ran away from home and her adventures.
1. Chapter 1

" And don't leave until your room is cleaner than cirrus clouds!"

" Fine!" I screamed.

"Grrrr!" I growled " Boy, I'm going to run away from home. They don't care about me. They probably wouldn't even notice or care if I became a princess!" I grumbled

Feeling downtrotten, I started picking up my toys. Then I came across a strange pink and blue saddle bag with a picture of a cloud on it.

"Wonder what this is?" I asked, staring at the bag. "Oh well, who cares." I tossed it out the window.

***Crash!***

I flinched. " That did not sound good." I said, stating the obvious.

I trotted over to the window, and dragged the step-stool underneath it. I looked out the window to see what happened.

Glass, ceramic, and dirt was everywhere. I stared at the site, too shocked to even blink. I had broken the flower-pot and a surprisingly expensive glass vase with a saddle bag. The damage was so horrible I don't have words to describe it, but I'll try. Just think of every expensive window, vase, flower-pot, garden bed and item you or some pony has ever broke and times that by 100. And the scene. And add some dirt. With a hint of nobody-knows-yet-but-when they-do-they'll-ground-you-until-a-million-years-old feeling. I'm sorry if you are a million years old and are just being released from your grounding now.

So I did what any responsible, smart, good filly would do: I ran away. Not right out the door, but after first packing my saddle bag with necessities: toothbrush, hairbrush, a couple of apples, matches with candlestick, blanket, raincoat, cloak, my stuffed dog and cat, Froofie and Mouse, and a can of whipped cream.

**Now, into the world!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs Hasbro and my ideas belong to ME!**_

_**I know it's short, DON'T JUDGE ME!**_

_**The chapters will get longer as this goes on and are only short for dramatic effect.**_

_**Please review, so this story will be better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I trotted over to the door. Locked. I trotted over to the back door. Locked. I ran to the cellar door. Locked! "Aarrgghhh!" I screamed "Every last door locked! But, now that I think about it, that last door wouldn't help at all. Also, I don't have a cellar."

"How do I leave! How do I leave!" I wailed.

Then, I knew it. I knew what I would have to do to leave. I would have to jump out the window.

I shakily walked over to the window where I looked down. Far down white, fluffy clouds underneath. Very, very far down clouds.

"Ummm… I can't leave yet! I have to write a note saying I'm running away!" I said nervously trying to come up with an excuse. "Yes! I have to write a note. I'll just get down, find a quill and paper. And, ummm, it has to be well written, I mean I'm leaving forever. It's just polite if I write a good note, no, a great note!"

After writing for 3 hours, I got a great letter done. It was 5 pages long, edited and revised, rewritten with illustrations and poetry, with a few secrets I had to say before I leave. For example, I was the one who broke that really old lamp with bits on it, but in my defense, I really needed the money, the ice cream pony was coming and he had my favorite flavor.

Done with the note, I reluctantly trudged over to the window, climbed up the stepstool and froze. What do I do? I pulled myself up and stood on the ledge, as I looked "That looks very far away-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I exclaimed, tripping on my own hooves. A few feathers were lain on the window sill.

I did it! I survived a 4 ft fall from the window onto the softest, cushiony clouds ever. It's a miracle I didn't die!

Trotting over to the edge of the clouds feeling pleased with myself, I gladly looked over, humming to myself. Then, I saw it. It must of been at least 100 ft if not more and I was expected to jump that. I wonder if I can just hide in a box and be carried down. While I pondered this, a huge gust of wind whooshed by and pushed me off.

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
